Anything But Love
by Sakura2811
Summary: The widowed Queen of the vampires and later the werewolves Elizabeta travels to Budapest to hopefully prevent the Lycan and Vampire war from spilling into her borders. But what she finds is that the supposedly dead lycan leader Lucian is still alive.


**Anything But Love Ch.1**

**Budapest, 2002.**

It was a dark, cold, rainy night in Budapest. The rain pelted the tinted glass of the sleek black car that contained very, very important cargo. The cargo was Elizabeta, the daughter of the long deceased Dracula. She was one of the few noble vampires left... a very good target for the Lycans. There were guards in the car of course, but in reality the vampiress could defend herself. Two pistols were hidden under her coat. She could never be too careful since she was indeed going into the center of the war. Elizabeta saw the vampire mansion, Ordoghaz through the rain. It was dark and menacing, just like the vampires that lived inside of it's stone walls. Inside lurked the leader of the vampires, Kraven. She would have to discuss his war reaching her territory..

The car pulled up and Elizabeta got out. She walked straight to the doors and pushed them open. All of the vampires in the front room looked at her and were shocked. A vampire noble was in their presence! She walked through the room of staring vampires and went down the hallways. She followed her senses and locked onto the superior air of arrogance that was emanating from a certain room. The air seemed to grow thicker and more concentrated as she grew closer and closer to the room.

Kraven, the lord of the vampires was in his office looking over some photos of the Lycans when suddenly the doors burst open and a woman with long curly black hair, bright blue eyes, a black zip up trench coat, a tight black PVC suit, and black platform boots walked in. He stood up and stared at her. She was a vampire he definitely had never seen before. He would have remembered a pretty face like hers. "I am Elizabeta one of the few noble vampires left, Lord Kraven." she said in a thick Romanian accent. He nodded his head in reply. "This is a surprise.." he said, somewhat surprised that a noble vampiress had shown up unannounced.

"I felt that it was urgent that we discuss how your war has spilled onto my soil.." Elizabeta said cooly as she closed the doors and locked them to make sure that no one would come in or over hear. The anger that she had locked away inside of her flared up and she was ready to unleash it on Kraven. "What the hell do you think you're doing letting _your _war flow into _my _land?" she asked coldly and harshly. Kraven was taken aback by how quickly her mood changed. "It is _your _job to make sure that _your_ stupid damn war doesn't come into _my _territory!" she scolded. "I am _**not**_ cleaning up _**your **_mess!" He merely stared at her shocked. Was she really insulting him? Elizabeta glared. "If you don't do something about this very soon I will have to wake up Viktor to whip you back into shape." she threatened.

Kraven couldn't have that happen. Markus was supposed to be woken up this year and Viktor's awakening wasn't scheduled for another several years. "That won't be necessary.." he answered. "I will try to control the Lycan's from coming over the border." "You had better do more than that." she glared as she walked up to his desk and leaned on it, her face only inches from his. "Remember Kraven... I was raised by the impaler.. I do not tolerate laziness and broken promises..." she whispered darkly as she stared him right in the eye. "And if I sense even the slightest bit of betrayal you had better be ready to stare death in the face.." she hissed. "Get to work.." While Kraven sat shocked by her threats Elizabeta stood up straight and turned on her heel walking towards the locked doors. She unlocked them quietly and flung the doors open proceeding to walk out into the hallway.

Meanwhile another mastermind was having problems of his own. Lucian, the head of the Lycan clan had just broken up a sport fight between two of his clan members. _"Those stupid young wolves." _he growled, _"Fighting every chance they get instead of planning to attack the vampires! Damn them all!" _he ranted. _"They will capture us at our weakest moment, while these idiots are fighting each other for kicks instead of actually trying to fight the vampires to save our species!" _He growled and kicked the wall in his frustration. He needed to unwind and he knew exactly where to go, to the weapons dealer.

Elizabeta still in her bitchy mood decided to go out and do one of her favorite things, shopping. Not clothes shopping but weapons shopping. She walked down the dark, rainy streets of Budapest with the hood of her leather trench coat protecting her long curly raven locks. She walked past several other shops and restaurants before finally coming to her destination. She walked inside and put down her hood and breathed in the smell of gun oil. She was home.

She approached the man at the counter. "Ah Miss Beta." He said obviously glad to see one of his best customers had returned. "Hey Janos." She answered as she leaned on the counter. "Got anything new for me?" "Well some new toys just came in." he said and pulled out a brand new glock. She took it from his hands and looked down the scope. "Such a beauty.." "Indeed. Amazing guns they are."

The door to the shop opened and a man in a long leather coat with long soaking wet hair walked in. The smell of fresh gun oil hit Lucian but something else seemed to overpower it… the scent of a _vampire_. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. It was a new scent… and then he saw the vampire or more appropriately, vampiress. She stood holding a glock in her hands talking to Janos, the weapons dealer. She was dressed like a death dealer but she was more dignified than the ones he had seen. She turned to face him, gun still to her eye. He nearly flinched but he kept himself in control. He couldn't show any sort of weakness. She lowered the gun but kept her eyes trained on him.

"Can I help you?" Janos asked. The man looked to him and the vampiress knew that he was a lycan. She could smell it on him. And she smelt several more lycans on him. He was part of the lycan clan, and he could lead her to them. She decided that this was the time to push Nikolay out of her mind if only for a moment, and seduce a lycan to hopefully end the war.

Lucian cleared his throat as he noticed the vampiress began to walk coolly towards him. Her platform boots squeaked slightly from the rain water but still made a solid clunk on the tile floor of the shop. Her blue eyes seemed to burn directly into his brown ones. Her eyes were like icicles, threatening to pierce through him. She was trying to read his thoughts, trying to figure out where he had been. _"What do you think you are doing?" _was the only thing she could find. He blocked her out of his mind and only one thought rang out, _"Why are you so desperate to figure out where I've been miss?" _

Elizabeta pursed her lips. He had read her thoughts briefly. Luckily he didn't get deep into her mind where she was formulating her plan on how to lure him in and find the lycans. They had gotten off on the wrong foot already. So she decided that a reset would be in order. _"Meet me at the Walhalla Club tomorrow night at 11. You'll be able to find me easily." _She whispered in his mind. After that she handed the glock back to Janos and walked out of the shop. Lucian was taken aback. Did she just…ask him out? He pushed that thought away. _"She's trying to lure me in so she can kill me." _But he was still tempted to go to the club. She seemed interesting enough... _"She'll kill you Lucian." _His mind stated being a kill joy. _"That may be true but… there was something about her…"_


End file.
